Many of the current chairs designed for children are bulky and awkward, using a large amount of materials. Parents and other care-givers often need to buy several different types of chairs, including various spacing saving and stand-alone high chairs, booster seats, and table attachment chairs for daily use. It can be expensive for parents who buy multiple chairs for different uses in different locations; whether having toddlers at the table during dinner time, on the floor during play time, or elsewhere.
Cleaning up after a child's meal can be messy, especially during a toddler's early development when they are learning to eat, and learning to feed themselves. Frequently, high chairs do not meet the demands of busy parents. Food gets lodged in cracks, and harness straps and cushions are easily stained as well as being hard to remove and clean. Large gaps between the high chair and table can result in food slipping and falling onto nearby surfaces, including tables, chairs and the floor.
In addition, parents frequently buy multiple designs and models of children's seats due to the continuing demands of growing children. Young infants have different developmental needs from older toddlers. Usually, infants between four to five months are supported sitters who can sit up only with help. In general, around six to seven months, infants start to gain the ability to sit independently. Around eight to eleven months, infants gain the ability to stand and feed themselves. And, by the time they are two-years old, children develop the ability sit in boosters and child seats on their own. Many of the currently available chairs or devices meant for a five-month old child are too small and constraining for a two-year old child. In addition, younger infants require chairs that are rigid and tailored to their size to provide the necessary support. The close fit of the child in the chair decreases the potential spillage of food while acting as an extra safety measure by limiting movement of squirmy children and preventing slips and falls. But, older toddlers may find these same chairs too constraining and uncomfortable. As a result, older chairs may be abandoned for newer, larger designs which can prove costly.